Commander Ikari
by Hououza
Summary: Darkfic. Prelude to 00. Partial rewrite of the original version. Contains scenes of a sexual nature.


Commander Ikari 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Rei Ayanami stood before the door to the office of the supreme commander of Nerv. Four years had passed since the angels had stopped coming, four years since third impact had failed…she could still remember as they had pulled Shinji from what remained of Eva Unit 01. A look of horror etched across his face, his eyes wide staring off at something that could not be seen as his body convulsed violently. The medics had been unable to quiet him, one was sent flying by an elbow to the head. Another dropped to his knees after a foot had landed in his groin. In the end, Pilot Soryu had been the one to calm him; her touch and the sound of her voice bring him out of the madness and causing the lucidity to return to his eyes.

"…Asuka…"

When she had seen the way he looked at Soryu, she had known that there was no hope for her. He loved her; with all his heart, the experience must have changed something in the second child because instead of pushing away as she had always done in the past instead she had embraced him. Rei had felt a flicker of emotion then, the great green-eyed monster that was jealousy rearing its ugly head. She had walked away then, unable to watch them as they continued their embrace. She had nothing now; everyone whom she had believed in had betrayed or abandoned her. There was nothing left to do now but die…

Yet, something held her back. Some spark of rebellion stirred in her soul and she refused to continue down the path that others had chosen for her. In that instant, she had severed the bonds which one held her and set out to forge her own life. She shook her head…that had been long ago, before he had returned. Ever since he had come back, everything had begun to change. No longer did things grow and change of their own will; now they were bound to him once more. Their destinies entwined to the fate of one man…

"Rei?"

She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of his voice. At some point, he must have begun to wonder where she was and come to look for her. He now stood in the open doorway, the reflective lenses of his glasses like his face betraying nothing of his thoughts or emotions. Making a silent apology, she stepped past him and into the confines of the office, moving towards the desk that dominated one side of the room. As she did so he depressed a button on the wall and the door slid closed, a quiet click the only indication as it locked in place. Now, they would not be disturbed.

Rei Ayanami stood alone before the desk of the supreme commander of Nerv. Save for the two of them the room was empty; no one to witness what was about to take place. He crossed back from the door way and took up his chair behind the desk, hands folded in front of him, elbows propped up against the cool surface of the marble.

"Begin."

She slowly began to undress. At first, she unfastened the buttons on her jacket, pale fingers working the small buttons with the greatest precision of motion. Within moments, the jacket fell open revealing the dress shirt she wore beneath. It was neither loose nor tight, the flow of it giving form to the curve of her breasts, yet not enough show any true detail. He watched her silently as this too was unbuttoned before being discarded at her side. Now she stood almost topless, only the white lace bra covering her breasts.

She shivered slightly, not because of the chill of the air around her but instead because of his gaze. Though she could not see his eyes, she could feel the desire burning there…yet, it was not meant for her. Instead, he saw one he had lost long ago. One he had once loved and who had been taken away from him. Now, she would take her place in body, but never in his heart.

"Rei."

It seemed that she had gotten lost in her thoughts. The sound of his voice snapped her back to reality; it had been a statement rather than a question, a simple reminder of her duty. Without a word, she resumed her task. She reached behind her back and unfastened her bra, as it fell away and her breasts were exposed to the cool air the nipples began to harden. The pale flesh growing darker as the blood rushed there. His gaze shifted slightly and she knew he was looking at them his hand fist clenching and unclenching as he hungered to touch her skin.

Next, she began on her skirt. She unfastened the buttons at one side before unclipping it at the back and allowing to slide gracefully down along her perfect, pale legs. Now she stood before him wearing nothing but a pair of white lace panties, being devoured by his gaze. At his unspoken command she approached him, deftly side stepping the desk in front of him before kneeling before him. She slowly began to unfasten the front of his jacket and slid the garment off his shoulders. He shifted slightly so his arms came free and she dropped it on the floor beside her. Next, she reached up to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, her chest brushing lightly against the soft silken fabric of his shirt. Once the buttons were undone, he opened the cuffs before he allowed her to remove that too, sliding it over each shoulder in turn before leaving it onto top of his jacket.

Now with his upper body total exposed she began on his lower half, her pale hands reached over to his belt, unclipping the fastenings and sliding it open. Next, she unclipped the fastenings on his trousers and pulled the small metal zipper downwards before gently edging the trousers down off his legs. Now he too sat clad only in his underwear, the fabric tensed slightly showing his arousal. He nodded once and following his unspoken command, she hooked her fingers beneath the elastic and gently pulled downwards. Almost instantly she was greeted by his erect manhood, even now she was still surprised somewhat by its appearance. She could still remember the first time she had seen it, at that time she had only a limited understanding of the physical interactions between men and women. She had felt uneasy at first at the sight of his sexual organ, but once the initial shock had passed, she had been intrigued. She could still remember the mixture of pleasure and pain she had felt when he had entered her for the first time…

Not wishing to reprimanded once again she quickly leant forwards and took his length into her mouth. The first time he had told her to do this had been only a day after their first coupling. She had been unsettled by the idea at first but he gave her an order and so she complied. She could feel him shifting involuntarily as he approached climax, suddenly his body arched upwards as he released his seed. She waited quietly until he was finished before drawing away slightly.

She moved to a standing position once more, closing the gap between them slightly so that her legs pressed gently against his. He reached forwards, his gloved hands brushing against her inner thighs as his hand traveled up to the hem of her underwear. In one swift motion, he pulled them down her thighs and past her knees to pool at her feet. She stepped free from the garment before he pulled her forwards sharply. She gasped as she felt him enter her, he was rarely gentle and their couplings lacked any true love or compassion. To him, she simply served to slake his desires yet even so she could not deny the felling of completeness she felt when they were joined in this way.

The downward pressure continued until their hips met, then released a little so she could slide gently upwards before returning and pushing her back down upon him. This happened over and over, as he set about a slow rhythm building them both towards their climax. Rei moaned slightly in frustration at this sweet torture, she wanted release now, yet he would not give it to her; he merely smirked at her and slowed the pace further, eliciting a further moan.

Deciding he had tortured her enough he increased his pace once more, now eager to feel his release. Her cries became more frequent as the sensations of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, he smiled knowing she would not go before him, he had taught her better than that.

All at once, his whole body stiffened as he reached his climax, at the same time Rei too hit her peak as her body stiffened around him milking him of his essence as he let himself explode into her. Their cries mingled together as they soared at the heights of true ecstasy…

She felt a pang of sadness when he did cry out her name. Even thought she called out for him he still cried for her, would she forever be cursed to be nothing more than his doll?

When it was over, she removed herself from him and quickly adorned her underwear as he redressed. Once he was finished, he turned his gaze upon her once again, when he spoke his voice edged with an almost indiscernible trace of concern

"Rei?"

"Yes commander"

At her response, he froze for a moment before reaching up and removing his glasses. He deftly folded them and placed them in the small case on his desk

"Rei…what did I tell you."

She looked up to face him; two pairs of red eyes met and she was forced to look away

"I am sorry. Yes…Shinji"

Satisfied by her answer Shinji Ikari turned his attention back to his work. Soon the plans that his father had set in motion would now truly come to fruition and he would be reunited with the one from whom he had been separated so long ago…

"…Asuka…"

_A/N: Ok. Commander Ikari started out life as the first chapter of 00. Then I switched them and it became a one shot. Now I have finally figured out what I was originally trying to achieve with this and so present to you its final form. A one shot and prologue for 00, hopefully the first chapter of which will follow in the coming weeks._

_Be aware that this will contain scenes of a sexual nature, hopefully while remaining within an R rating (PS. Can anyone tell me what and R rating equates to under the UK classification guidelines? I do not live in America so I have only a rough idea)._

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


End file.
